Yale University Graduate School of Arts & Sciences has a strong commitment to increasing the number of underrepresented minorities who entered graduate training the biomedical sciences. Based on this institutional interest and the need to expand on existing programs, Yale is seeking funds for 10 URM baccalaureate graduates to obtain intensive research training needs of baccalaureate Research Education Program (Yale PREP) will focus on addressing the academic and research training needs of URM baccalaureate graduates who have demonstrated a high level of motivation and commitment to pursuing Ph.D. graduate study in the biomedical sciences. The goal of increasing the number of URM biomedical researchers is critical to the development of a cohort of scientists who will have responsibility for addressing minority health disparities in this country. In a two-year research intensive, educationally rigorous and support-oriented program, the specific measurable objectives of the program are: (1) increase URM level of participation in biomedical science research areas; (2) enhance of participants' biomedical research knowledge, laboratory research skills and problem-solving abilities; (3) improve self-directed learning and collaborative learning skills; (4) increase and sustain URM participants' level of motivation and commitment to biomedical science research; (5) enhance graduate school preparation skills and knowledge about graduate training; (6) increase the availability of biomedical science mentor support and resources to URM participants; and (7) improve participants' understanding of health disparities research. Yale PREP Scholars will be engaged in faculty mentored biomedical research for two years and will participate in a comprehensive educational program that includes Yale graduate courses in the biomedical sciences, research seminars, graduate school preparation and career development workshops, on-line learning skills development course, intensive information technology training, and problem-based learning health disparities research activities. Additional academic and social support will be provided by the Yale PREP program director and a cadre of biomedical science graduate student mentors matched with each Yale PREP Scholar. Administered by the Yale Graduate Schools' Office fo Diversity and Equal Opportunity, Yale PREP firmly builds on institutional commitment to diversity in the biomedical sciences by developing this research intensive and educationally rigorous program for baccalaureate graduates.